1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data processing in general, and in particular to graphics processing within a data processing system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for processing graphics simulation data within a data processing system.
2. Description of the Related art
Advancements in computer-aided design technology enable engineers to run graphics simulations on a computer system to assist in the testing of physical properties of parts or systems. The ability to run graphics simulations of the physical properties of the parts or systems enables engineers to identify potential design flaws or deficiencies prior to their actual manufacture and/or implementation. But even after the manufacture and/or implementation, graphics simulations allow engineers to visualize certain failure modes based on the data collected from the actual parts or systems. For example, graphics simulations can be utilized to determine when and where a mechanical part will fail under load conditions, thereby enabling engineers to strengthen or modify the mechanical part to improve its performance.
Prior art graphics simulation methodologies typically fall under one of the following two categories. The first category requires graphics simulation software to be custom written specifically to control known elements of the graphics simulation. As a result, the graphics simulation software has to be recompiled for each unique element within a system. The second category allows simulation software to be a little more generic in the sense that the simulation software may not have to be recompiled for every unique graphics simulation, but each controllable element in a simulation is required to be defined by a rigid format and naming convention.
Consequently, it is desirable to provide an improved method for processing graphics simulation data within a data processing system.